fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MEPC Episode/Chapter 2: Hagane thinks all the Precure are weak?! Why?!
The Second Episode/Chapter of Mega Evolution Pretty Cure. First Episode: http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/MEPC_Episode/Chapter_1%3A_First_Cure!_Cure_Absol_is_Born! Episode/Chapter 2: Hagane thinks all the Precure are weak?! Why?! Hagane's Point Of View As I got home from school, I put my crinkled bag in my room. As I got out of my room, I look to see my mother watching the news. The news was saying that a girl with powers defeated a large creature yesterday. They then showed screenshots of the mysterious girl battling the monster. They were saying that she's a legendary warrior known as Pretty Cure. "Well she's weak..." I say. ~ The Next Day ~ Shiro's Point of View As I sauntered to the gates of Tassei Middle School, I thought about yesterday. "I can't believe that actually happened. Me becoming a Pretty Cure..." I told Shinka. "You know there's three more Pretty Cure around this city, right?" Shinka responded. "Eh? There is?" I asked. Shinka nodded. "Four more might be enough to defeat the Flare Empire. So probably you should look for someone strong enough to be a Pretty Cure." Shinka explained. I then see Hagane Tatakai, a classmate in my class, far away walking to her class. "Oh! How about Hagane Tatakai?" I thought. ~ After School ~ "Hey, Shiro? Where are we going?" Shinka asked with curiosity. "We're going to Hagane. She's a classmate of mine and she participates in a Karate Dojos. She has really strong fighting skills." I replied. I strided toward the entrance, and looked threw the window of the dojo. As Shinka and I looked, we then see Hagane, practicing karate. "Whoa! Is that her?" Shinka says as her eyes were filled with amazement. I nod. As she was done for the day, she exited the dojo. "Oh, um, hey Tatakai-chan." I greet. "Oh, hey. Why are you here?" Hagane asks. "Oh, I came here to ask if, you wanted to become a Pretty Cure?" I asked a bit nervous. Hagane's Point Of View "Pretty Cure...? Wasn't it that mysterious girl on the news...?" I thought to myself. "To tell you the truth, I'm actually a Pretty Cure." I say. "Well, I'm sorry, but, I'm going to have to decline." I say seriously. "Eh? Why?" "Well, it's because I think they're weak." I respond. Suddenly, time stops and a large silhouette appears. A turned out to be a large cream-colored creature. "Oh no! It's a Scraggy!" Shinka cried out with fright. "Shiro! You need to transform, now!" A brown creature pleaded. Shiro agreed. A blue stone appeared in the palm of her hand and she inserted it on top of a ring she was wearing on her wrist. "Pretty Cure! Energy Evolve!" She yelps. She then presses a stone next to the Stone and a bright light shines from it. She then changes into a Pretty Cure. "Eh? She looks just like the mysterious girl on the news!" I thought astonished. "The Beautiful, Dark Soul! Cure Absol!" She introduced as she posed. Afterwards, she jumped toward the large Scraggy and started punching it. But as she continued, the Scraggy then attacked her with a powerful punch. She then was on the ground, suffering from pain. I looked at her afraid with awe. I knew something had to be done. I then stepped in front of Shiro and protected her. "Please, you can't do this. This is evil, and doing this, is just unforgivable!" I screamed. "No way! Could she be?!" I hear the brown creature say. Suddenly, a black ring and a orange round stone appeared in the palm of my hands. "What's this?!" I ask. "It's the Mega Ring and your PreStone! Insert the PreStone and shout 'Pretty Cure! Energy Evolve!' And press the rainbow key stone!" The brown creature instructed. I accept. I attach the Mega Ring on my wrist and insert the PreStone into the ring. "Pretty Cure! Energy Evolve!" I shout as I press the rainbow key stone. A bright light shines and I change into a blue and black fighting blouse with a cream-colored ribbon on my chest with a round spike on it. Blue shorts appear under my blouse and black gloves with round spikes on them appear. Pure black knee boots appear on my legs. My eye color changes into red and my pure black low-pigtailed hair becomes longer and gains two ponytails on each side. "The Rising, Furious Fist! Cure Lucario!" I introduced as I posed. "Whoa! What just happened... Right there?" I ask myself. "Hurry! You have to defeat it!" The brown creature instructs. Jumping toward, I kick the Scraggy and he falls backwards. He tries to get up but collapses. I sprint to Absol and help her out. "You alright?" I ask. She nods. The Scraggy then stands up and Absol and I jump forward. We then start kicking the Scraggy nonstop. "Lucario! You can use attacks like what an actual Lucario has!" The brown fox advices. "Attacks?" I say. I then decide to try an attack. "Aura Sphere!" I yap as I form a blue sphere with my hands and throw it at the Scraggy. It then loses a large amount of energy. "Whoa. Why was her Aura Sphere so powerful?" Absol asks. "That's because it was a Fighting-Type attack. Scraggy is a Dark-Type and a Fighting-Type, so Fighting-Types is good against Dark-Types, that's why it was so powerful." The brown fox explained. "Whoa." Absol says. "Lucario! You need to finish it off with another Fighting-Type attack in order to defeat it! Quick!" The brown fox pleaded. I accepted. "Power-Up Punch!" I shout as my fist gathers power, I then punch it. The Scraggy then faints and disappears in thin air. Absol and I then transform back to normal. "Wow. You're really strong, Tatakai-chan." Shiro compliments. "Just call me Hagane." I said happily. "My name is Shinka the Eevee! We have to defeat the Flare Empire before it's too late!" Shinka says. "Alright." I say with determination. "Wait, Hagane-chan, why did you think that all the Precure are weak?" Shiro curiously asks. "Well, it's because I was kinda jealous of how stronger they were than me. Sorry, I just...get jealous sometimes." I say a bit nervous. "It's okay. After all, we are Precure, right?" She says trying to cheer me up. I then agree happily. Episode/Chapter 3 Preview Shinka: Wait, you're childhood friend Akari is a fan of Precure?! Shiro: She's actually heard about us Precure yesterday. She doesn't know it's us. Hagane: Hold on a second! I'm thinking she has a powerful potential as a Precure! Shinka: Wait, WHAT! Just because she's a fan of Precure?! Shiro: Mega Evolution Pretty Cure! Episode 3: "Does Shiro's childhood friend have a strong potential of becoming a Precure?!" Coming June 22, 2014 on Sunday! Stay tuned! Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Mega Evolution Pretty Cure Category:User:DreamtheSnivy